


Got Drunk On You

by goddess_julie



Series: Adore You [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Auston Matthews, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mitch Is The Real MVP, Mitch Marner Is A Saint, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: “Valentine’s Day?”  Auston repeats.  “Plans.  What are we doing?”Mitch looks up from the screen and watches Freddie shrug.   He grins up at Auston who rolls his eyes at their boyfriend’s apathy.“Mitchy probably,” Freddie finally says as he looks over the top of the couch and smirks at them.OrIt's their first Valentine's Day together.  Mitch once again proves that he's the best boyfriend in the world and treats his boys to their Best Valentine's Day ever!
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: Adore You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Got Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Some more Mitchy love as he treats his boyfriends like gold!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. I make no claims on anyone listed, make no assumptions on their preferences and make no money on this. If you see any mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Feedback and kudos are life.

“So what should we do for Valentine’s Day?” Auston’s voice filters to the living room from where he’s in the kitchen, rifling through the fridge for a snack. Mitch is at the dining room table working on plays and drills for the kids he coaches on weekends and Freddie is spread out on the couch, flicking through the channels to find something to watch.

They’d finished dinner an hour earlier and Auston is already picking through leftovers to make a snack. When no one answers, he joins Mitch at the table and tosses a dish towel at Freddie who is ignoring him.

“What?” Freddie asks. He doesn’t take his attention off of the TV and throws the towel back towards the table over his shoulder. It lands flatly on the floor about two feet from where Mitch is sitting. Mitch snorts and shakes his head without taking his attention off of his laptop.

“Valentine’s Day?” Auston repeats. “Plans. What are we doing?”

Mitch looks up from the screen and watches Freddie shrug. He grins up at Auston who rolls his eyes at their boyfriend’s apathy.

“Mitchy probably,” Freddie finally says as he looks over the top of the couch and smirks at them. 

Auston snorts with laughter while Mitch absolutely refuses to admit he blushes and ducks his face down in front of his laptop.

“Well duh,” Auston answers. “But what are we going to do BEFORE we do Mitch.”

“Dinner?” Freddie offers.

“Something fancy?” Auston agrees.

“Maybe go up the CN Tower?”

“Or Casa Loma, that’s apparently pretty romantic.”

Listening to Freddie and Auston list of ideas for Valentines day, ranging from hella romantic to plain cheesy has Mitch smirking at his boyfriends. Neither have noticed that he hasn’t given any suggestions and he takes this time to just watch them interact. Auston and Freddie have been best friends for so long, they’ve experienced almost everything together on every single level except a Valentine’s Day in a relationship. Together. With each other. How it took as long as it did for them to get together baffles Mitch, but he’s so infinitely glad that he’s been blessed to be a part of their lives, of their love. They claim that it took him, his relationship with Auston and how he completes them to realize that they love each other the way they do but Mitch just thinks they’re biased and gives them the win.

It’s when Auston says ‘an escape room’ that Mitch has to step in. The last thing he wants is to end their first Valentine’s Day together, ANY Valentine’s Day with the epic fight he knows will accompany Freddie and Auston trying to compete to solve an escape room. As entertaining as it would be, and he’s sure he’d need a bowl of popcorn and a video camera to document it to show all of their friends and family, he’s not spending the most romantic day of the year watching these two men try to out machismo each other.

Mitch lets out a bark of laughter and roll his eyes at the other two men. He interrupts their brainstorming session and shakes his head when they both turn to look at him with confusion on their faces.

“What’s so funny Mouse?” Auston asks. He’d sat down at the table with Mitch to eat his leftovers and kicks his feet out at Mitch’s leg which is tangled with his own.

“First off, the thought of watching the two of you try to out Alpha each other at an escape room.” He ignores the way both men roll their eyes at him. “You DON’T think it’ll end up with someone furious and threatening to sleep in the spare room? Auston moves to open his mouth and Freddie shakes his head in disagreement. “Please. Need I remind anyone of the great ‘Clue Disaster of 2018?’” Mitch BEAMS at the embarrassed expressions on both men’s faces as they avoid looking at him or each other. “And second, I’ve had it covered for like a month and a half. So you’re both late on the Valentine’s Day plans. I’m the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends and you’ll just have to accept that.”

“What?”

“Mitchy?”

Mitch watches Freddie and Auston exchange confused expressions again and both turn to face him. He’s thankful that his mention of the Clue Disaster of 2018 has been ignored for the most part. The last thing he needs is to sit through THAT argument again. He’ll call Willy and even Davo for reinforcements if he has to, but he hates having to pull rank and go to Connor if he doesn’t have to. They’re still looking at him and Mitch starts to laugh at how far into his head he’s gotten.

“So, Valentine’s Day is taken care of. You both just need to show up. Done.” Mitch absolutely preens at the looks of impressed awe and surprise on his boyfriends’ faces. Before either can speak he shakes his head. “No I won’t tell you. Yes you can try and guess but it’s a surprise and it’s going to stay that way. So even if you guess it, which you won’t, I won’t tell you.”

It doesn’t stop either man from spending the next two weeks trying to weasel their plans out of Mitch. If he’s being honest, Mitch is impressed at the tenacity both men have with their guesses and inventive of what they think their plans are.

They’re more impressed with Mitch’s ability to keep a secret. Especially since both Freddie and Auston have been doing everything in their power to trick him in to spilling the plans. But Mitch is staying firm and knows that the surprise will be worth the secrecy in the end.

February 14th comes, and not a day too soon for Mitch. They’re woken up by Freddie who has made a breakfast in bed for three, but assures them that this isn’t his gift for them. This is just a precursor until he decides what his Valentines’ Day surprise will be. Since they’ve started trying to guess his plans, Mitch has been on the receiving ends of some pretty phenomenal blow jobs, has been laid out and taken apart by both Freddie and Auston together and alone and one night where Freddie actually ate Mitch out for so long and so skillfully that Mitch was crying by the time the older man let him come.

Mitch was sure he’d seen God that night. He’s also sure their neighbors heard every single minute of it. He gave Mrs. Johans an extra-large smile the next morning when they’d run into each other in the hall in hopes she’d forget what she’d heard. Judging by the way she blushed darker than he had, he’s sure neither would forget it for a while. But nothing they’ve tried has worked and Mitch is excited to finally see the impressed awe on his boyfriends’ faces on their date.

“So be home by 4:30 today,” Mitch says as he wraps his scarf around his neck over his winter coat. He sees the humour in Freddie and Auston’s faces and he gives them an annoyed huff. “Our reservations for dinner are at 5.”

“Are we getting an early bird discount?” Auston teases as he grabs Mitch’s hand and tugs him towards the elevator.

Freddie laughs as he locks the door behind them. “What kind of romantic night starts with a 5pm dinner, Mouse? Are we going to be ordering off the kiddie menu?”

“Doesn’t Chuck E Cheese close early?” Auston adds. “Kids are usually in bed by 7pm.”

“Is curfew 9pm tonight? Or because it’s a special night, do we get an extra hour?”

They can chirp him all they want Mitch knows that they’ll be eating their words when he reveals his surprise tonight.

“Laugh it up boys,” he grins with a cocky smirk as he steps into the elevator. “Be here by 4:30 so we can make our reservations by 5. I’m going with or without you and you’ll be sad you missed it if you don’t show. I’m sure Willy and Zach will change their plans last minute when they hear what I’ve got planned!”

“But wait,” Freddie says with a frown. We need to plan SOMETHING, you can’t be the only one that’s getting us a surprise.”

Auston agrees. “Yeah babe, you’re doing this for us, what about you?”

“It’s …it’s for all of us,” Mitch blushes. “Like, it’s not just a surprise for you two, it’s for me too. Just be home early. You’ll see.”

He leaves both men with a thorough kiss in the lobby of their apartment building. They are all going in separate directions and Mitch has to rush to catch the next streetcar that’s due in less than 4 minutes.

When they’re alone, Freddie turns to Auston and pulls him in for a lengthy kiss. “We’re going to see what he has planned…”

“And then WE’LL plan something. Right?”

“Right. We just need to see how high Mouse has set the bar,” Freddie murmurs against Auston’s jaw. They stare deep into each other’s eyes and both start to laugh and shake their heads.

“Fuck, Mitchy can be SAVAGE when he’s trying to romance someone. Like, we’re fucked.”

“We got this babe,” Freddie assures him. “We’ll do it together.”

They seal their promise with a kiss and head in opposite directions to work.

~*~*~*

Mitch is home first so he can get everything ready. He knows that Auston and Freddie were chirping him hard for having to be home early for a 5pm dinner reservation, but they’ll make sure they’re home in time because they don’t want to miss what he’s planning. He WILL call Willy and Zach, has even pre warned them to be ready if he calls them. And then he’ll Snap and Insta the shit out of his night to show them what they’ve missed on.

Mitch Marner is the king of romance and treating his men right.

There are three gift boxes on the coffee table and Mitch is sitting on the couch flipping through channels when Auston and Freddie stroll into the apartment at twenty-five after four.

“I found a stray in the lobby,” Freddie beams as he tugs Auston into the apartment.

They both pause for a moment when they see the gift boxes on the table and look at Mitch questioningly. “Go change into something comfortable for a date night and get back out here,” Mitch orders with a grin.

He himself is in a pair of relaxed jeans and a Henley, running shoes on his feet. It takes less than five minutes for Auston and Freddie to come back out, both in jeans and nice shirts. He sits both men down on the couch and stands before them with a nervous smile on his face.

“So first, Happy Valentine’s Day,” Mitch says looking back and forth to each man on the couch.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mitchy,” Freddie smiles.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mouse.” Auston echoes.

“I … well here. I got us these.” Mitch hands Auston his box and Freddie his box before he sits on the chair beside the couch with his own. He watches as Auston and Freddie start to open their boxes and dig through the decorative tissue paper wrapping their gift.

Mitch grins as he watches both of them pull out their matching gifts. Auston holds up the personalized Toronto Maple Leafs jersey with MATTHEWS and a 34 on the back while Freddie holds up his own, ANDERSEN 31 on the back. They look up at Mitch at the same time to watch him hold up his own MARNER 16 jersey.

They’re all in alternate blues and while they all own Leafs jerseys, they’re player jerseys of their favourite Leafs. These are THEIR jerseys, jerseys they’d wear if they’d all been drafted, traded and playing for the Leafs. They’re the numbers that Auston and Freddie wore in school, when they were playing hockey before and while Mitch debated between getting 93 and 16, sixteen was what he wore when he met Auston and Freddie so that’s been his number since.

“Fuck Mouse,” Auston says in awe. “These are so sick.”

Freddie seems to have dug deeper into the box and is holding up an envelope with his free hand. “Matts, do you have an…”

Auston looks deeper into his box and pulls out his own envelope. Mitch flashes his and he watches with a grin as his boyfriends’ eyes widen at the tickets that are in each of their envelopes.

“Golds?” Freddie says softly. “Like..”

“Right behind the Leafs’ bench,” Mitch confirms.

“For tonight?” Auston is breathless. “Holy fuck, we’re going to the Leafs game? Like, tonight? Behind the home bench? Tonight? Like, for real?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Mitch squeals as he’s ambushed by both of these gorgeous men. They’re kissing and pawing at him until he manages to escape their clutches and pulls the jersey over his head. “Grab your keys and wallets, we’ve got dinner reservations at 5 so we can be in to the Scotiabank in time for warm ups.”

Their uber drops the three of them off in front of E11even, a restaurant that is by the arena. It’s upscale and trendy but filled with hockey fans enjoying dinner before the game so they’re right at home in their jerseys. They’re sharing a bottle of wine, feet tangle under the table between them and conversation is flowing so easily that it feels like almost any other night that they’ve gone out together on a date. But this is Valentine’s Day. Their first since the three of them started dating. They’re only a month and a half shy of their 1 year anniversary and Mitch isn’t sure how he’s going to top this, but he knows he’s going to damn well try.

Candle light is flickering over their faces, highlighting the mirroring smiles on all of their faces and the twinkle in their eyes. Mitch blushes as Auston reaches over to take his hand, twining their fingers together.

“I can’t fucking believe this,” Auston’s cheeks are red from excitement and the wine. “I just …Golds. Behind the bench.”

“An opportunity presented itself to me and … well I couldn’t say no.” Mitch beams as he allows for Auston to pull him in for a lengthy press of their mouths together. Moaning into Auston’s mouth, Mitch sucks on his boyfriend’s tongue until they pull apart to take ragged breaths. When he’s finally able to open his eyes, Freddie has pulled him close to kiss him thoroughly, licking deep into his mouth and holding his jaw so gently that Mitch feels like he’s being cherished.

The sound of a throat clearing interrupts and Mitch opens his mouth slowly and feeling drugged by Freddie and Auston’s kisses. He sees her eyes wide and cheeks pink and he coughs back an embarrassed squeak.

“Would you umm…” the waitress looks like she desperately wants to see more, but is embarrassed for catching them in the act. Mitch is not surprised to see how aroused Auston is at their display and the attention they’ve gotten. “Like any desert?”

“No thank you, we’ll just take the bill.” Auston flashes their waitress a smile that has her blushing even harder. She nervously slides her hair behind her ear and nearly trips as she walks away from the table. When they’re alone, he grins at the shameless leer Freddie is flashing him. 

“You’re so bad,” Freddie says with a laugh.

“You like how bad I am!” Auston argues without shame. “This isn’t my gift, but dinner is on me tonight. Mitchy surprised us with the jerseys and the tickets, so I’m paying for diner.”

Before Mitch can argue, Freddie is nodding.

“Great. I’ve got drinks and snacks at the game,” Freddie agrees. “But, also not my gift.”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to,” when they start to argue Mitch continues. “No, but seriously. This is my idea. I didn’t expect…”

“And we know you don’t expect us to pay for it,” Freddie says calmly as he takes Mitch’s hand in his own. “But there is three of us, and when I surprise you with my amazing Valentine’s surprise, you can contribute.”

Mitch raises an eyebrow and Auston laughs.

“Or not. You can not,” Freddie snickers. “I’m just saying let us do this babe.”

“Because you know if you don’t,” Auston steps in and presses his mouth to Mitch’s ear and tugs on his earlobe with his teeth. “We’re just going to go extra hard for our surprise and you’ll just be embarrassed.”

Mitch turns to look at Freddie who is nodding. He grins and nods his head. “Okay fine.”

Auston hands over his credit card when the waitress returns with their cheque. He’s paid and they’re on their way for the short walk to the Scotiabank Arena within minutes. The doors have opened and they’re through security and inside of the arena. After a very excited trip to the Real Sports store, all three men walk out with bags of swag.

The game itself is phenomenal. Their seats are directly behind the bench which gives them the opportunity to watch the Leafs up close and celebrate their epic 4-0 win over the Bruins. Freddie decides that they need to continue with wine since they started at the restaurant with it, so he keeps a steady stream of glasses of wine for each of them until Mitch warns that any more and he’ll be useless later.

Neither want to run the risk of Mitch passing out before they get home to celebrate.

It’s as they’re heading home and walking a little to clear their heads that Auston speaks.

He knows he should speak to Freddie before making plans, but at the same time, now that he has the idea he needs to get it out and present it to his boyfriends.

“What are we doing this weekend?” He asks with a grin.

“You probably!” Mitch teases and gets a drunken high five from Freddie.

“Yeah, sounds about right.”

They’re so predictable, Auston rolls his eyes and fights off the laughter that is threatening. He should have expected that answer. They either say him or Mitch if anyone asks what they’re doing. Except one time Mitch had said ‘Freddie’ and …well Auston still uses the visual of Mitch topping Freddie hard and fast until the older man was begging to come as spank bank material. Often.

“Tell us Matts,” Mitch snickers as he jumps on Auston’s back to kiss his neck. “What are we doing this weekend?”

“Road trip.”

“To?” Freddie asks. He accepts Mitch’s hand as they pile into the back of an uber to take them the rest of the way home.

“The Falls.”

Mitch’s eyes widen in excitement and he nods enthusiastically.

“Yes. Oh god, Matts. That’s perfect.” 

Auston accepts the kiss that Mitch presses to his mouth, they only pull away when they hear Freddie clear his throat in amusement.

“It’s perfect,” Mitch whispers with one more kiss to Auston’s lips.

“Wait,” Freddie says softly. He looks as though he’s thinking about something, his face focused in concentration. Moments later his eyes widen. 

“I know we were going to discuss what we should do,” Auston says quickly. “But this just… I thought about it and …”

“And it’s perfect,” Mitch agrees happily.

They thank their driver as they pull up to their building and head into the lobby towards the elevators. Freddie pulls Mitch against his chest and Auston to his side as they ride the elevator to their floor.

“Niagara Falls,” Freddie starts again with a level voice and no discernable emotion on his face. “Isn’t that where you both went for your first Valentine’s Day?”

Both men nod and smile, remembering how perfect and romantic the weekend had been. How it had been their first trip away together and although it was only two nights away, it had been just what they needed to celebrate their love for each other.

“Matts and I decided to combine our gifts into that weekend. Like, we shared the gift and it was a combined effort,” Mitch pulls Auston close as Freddie unlocks the door to their apartment. He’s kissing Auston hungrily, tugging at his jersey. They break away when Freddie tugs them both into the apartment and pushes them both against the door. 

Freddie takes his time kissing Mitch and then Auston until they’re all breathing heavily, pressed tightly together. Auston’s lips curl into a sexy smirk.

“And now we’ll go to Niagara Falls for our first Valentine’s weekend. It’s a tradition!” Mitch and Auston high five. Freddie raises his eyebrows amused. 

“It stops at twice right?”

“What stops at twice?” Auston questions. Mitch snickers against his throat as Freddie rolls his eyes.

“First valentine’s day traditions. Like, this is it right? This is your last first valentine’s day?”

“No.” Auston responds. Both Mitch and Freddie’s jaws drop. 

“Huh?”

“What?”

It’s Auston’s turn to rolls his eyes. “Fuck, it’s OUR last first Valentine’s Day.”

“I swear,” Freddie growls as he bites at Auston’s lips. He heads into the kitchen to open the bottle of wine that they had put in the fridge earlier. 

Auston is still giggling as he pulls Mitch into his arms. They’ve not made it past the living room and Mitch lets Auston strip him of his jersey and shirt underneath.

“Thank you so much for tonight babe,” Auston moans into his kiss with Mitch. “It was perfect, you’re perfect.” He swallows the response Mitch gives as he deepens their kiss. They kiss until Freddie approaches and places a cool hand on Mitch’s lower back. 

When they look up, they see Freddie shirtless, his jeans open and drinking the wine directly from the bottle. He hands the bottle off to Auston as he pulls Mitch into his arms. He kisses Mitch’s throat, trailing his lips up to his jaw to his mouth until their mouths are sealed together, tongues moving seductively back and forth while Mitch all but melts into Freddie’s embrace.

“So fucking perfect,” Freddie moans against Mitch’s mouth. His hands have moved down to Mitch’s hips and he’s undoing his jeans before sliding his hands down his back to cup Mitch’s ass roughly. 

Mitch pulls away with a sly grin on his lips. His eyes are lidded, his breathing is laboured and Mitch looks thoroughly debauched. He knows they won’t deny him anything when he looks like this. “So that means I should get what I want tonight right?” He leans up to take Freddie’s mouth in another hungry kiss, grinding their erections together until he pulls off sharply to follow suit with Auston who needs to catch up since he’s still fully clothed.

It takes two seconds for Mitch to rid Auston of his jersey and shirt underneath off and leave him bare chested. Mitch takes the opportunity to run his fingers through Auston’s chest hair, loving the trail of goose bumps he leaves in his wake.

“Right?” Mitch repeats when Auston and Freddie are stuck just staring at each other. He pouts his lower lip out and bats his eyelashes. Mitch grins when he gets two mirroring groans in response.

“Of course, babe.” Auston groans. He leans in and pushes Mitch’s jeans over his hips to pool at his ankles. He follows with his own as he motions for Freddie to do the same.

Mitch’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of the three of them standing in the middle of the living room, naked and hard. He weighs his options for a few brief seconds before he winks at Freddie and steps into Auston’s embrace. Their mouths come together in a lazy kiss. Mitch’s hands trail up Auston’s shoulders and tangle in his hair, tilting his head to where he wants him to be.

“I want to watch Freddie fuck you tonight, Aus.” Mitch breathes as he breaks their kiss. They are looking directly into each other’s eyes and Mitch sees the want in Auston’s gaze, but also the surprise. Like he hadn’t expected this, that he hadn’t expected anyone to know what he wanted. Mitch needs to continue. “I want to watch him take you apart with his cock and then put you back together. Watch him make love to you and just show you how good he can be.” Mitch leans up to speak into Auston’s ear seductively, loud enough for Freddie to hear but under the guise that it is between him and Auston.

“Babe, he’s so fucking good at it, just fucking right into your body, like he’s meant to be there. It’s so much and it’s so good, and I want to watch him do that with you. I know you want it, you’ve always wanted it. You always top, and that’s okay. But I know that this is something you’re afraid to ask for and I don’t know why. Because he’ll give you whatever you want. Whatever you need.” Mitch looks at Freddie who is watching with his eyes wide and cheeks pink. “And babe? I really fucking want to see it.”

Mitch looks over to Freddie and pulls him in so that they’re all pressed together. He kisses Auston gently before turning to Freddie and covering his mouth in a hungry, controlled kiss. When Mitch pulls away he speaks deceptively low. 

“Would you want that?”

Freddie nods, his eyes never leaving Auston’s. They both watch Auston blush and try to avert his eyes. Freddie reaches out his hand and cups Auston’s cheek to maintain their eye contact.

“Would …Is that something …you want that Aus?”

Auston bites his lower lip nervously and nods in sharp jerky movements. He’s not embarrassed, not really. He just has a hard time sometimes asking for things he wants when he doesn’t know if it’s something the other person would want too. Freddie’s never seemed to be interested in topping for him, it had been wordlessly agreed upon when they’d gotten together that Auston would top and he’d bottom, that they’d never touched back on the subject again. “Yeah.”

He feels a few gentle presses of Mitch’s mouth on his shoulder, calming kisses and a squeeze of their fingers as Auston watches a number of emotions cross over Freddie’s face. His stomach flutters when Freddie rests their forehead together with a curved smile on his lips.

“Why haven’t you said?”

It’s an awkward movement, shrugging the shoulder that Mitch isn’t resting his forehead on but Auston still lifts one shoulder. “I just … don’t know. Like, I don’t want it all the time, but yeah. Sometimes I just want to be able to lay there, and just take what you give me. Like, I want to just feel what it’s like to …to be under you. To have you inside me.” Auston trembles at the look of fire in Freddie’s eyes, the way he bares his teeth at the thought of them together like that, Auston at his mercy.

“Fred,” Mitch’s voice is husky, nearly predatory. “He sees how well you take my ass, how you can just flip me over and fucking OWN my hole, my ass until I can’t feel anything but your cock in me for days. He wants that, and god, I want to see it. So much.”

Auston whimpers at the hunger in Mitch’s voice, the visual his words have created. He full out moans at the way Freddie hauls Mitch close and takes a filthy kiss from him, thrusting his tongue in deeply and the way his hands move possessively all over Mitch’s body, from his shoulders to his back to his ass and finally to his head where he holds Mitch still so he can suck every single breath from his body. Mitch is on his tip toes, his body strung tight like a bow by the time Freddie has released him and pulled Auston in for the same treatment.

They stumble into the bedroom and Mitch gathers a few items he’ll need before he crawls onto the bed. He’s uncapped the lube and is covering his fingers as he slides them between his legs and to his hole which he has on display between his spread legs. He mirrors the movements of Freddie’s fingers on Auston’s ass, so he’s breaching his own tight pucker when Freddie slides first one than two fingers into Auston. Auston who is on his hands and knees in the centre of the bed, head hanging between his elbows where he is leaning most of his weight since he has his ass high up in the air and presented for Freddie.

Mitch isn’t sure Auston has ever looked as gorgeous as he does in that moment, hard and desperate, whining with each additional finger and shocks echoing through his body as Freddie starts to stroke his prostate with skilled fingers. He watches Freddie lean down and place a feather soft kiss to the base of Auston’s spine, it’s happened so many times when he and Freddie have done this that if Mitch tries hard enough, he can feel the ghost of a kiss to his own spine.

The vibrator is solid and feels like relief when he grabs it with his clean hand and begins to lube it up.

“Fuck Aus, you are so fucking beautiful like this,” Freddie moans as he parts Auston’s ass cheeks to reveal his pucker. His thumbs catch on the raised skin and he toys with the sensitive skin as he places the head of his cock at Auston’s entrance. 

“Please,” Auston whimpers into the pillow beneath his head.

Freddie looks over at Mitch who has the head of his vibrator resting at his own entrance, waiting for Freddie to breach Auston before he breaches his own body.

“And fuck Mitchy,” Freddie pants. “Such a slut, spread open waiting to fuck yourself.”

Mitch flashes Freddie a sexy smirk and licks his lips seductively. “Maybe next time you fuck Auston, he can fuck me.”

“Maybe next time I fuck Auston, you can fuck him along side me,” Freddie counters.”

“Oh god,” Auston sounds overwhelmed and needy in ways that Mitch hasn’t heard in a long time.

It is like every fantasy Mitch has ever had rolled into one.

“Fuck yeah. Stretch him out and fuck him til he’s crying.”

“Ready?” Freddie is rubbing the head of his cock against Auston’s hole, watching Mitch’s hole grasp for the vibrator that it’s waiting for.

“Yeah,” Mitch moans.

“YES,” Auston whines with a punch to the sheet below him.

Freddie pushes in and Mitch slides the hard plastic into his body. With each thrust of Freddie’s hips, Mitch slams the vibrator in and out of his own body. His eyes are moving from the pure concentration and arousal on Freddie’s face to the overwhelmed pleasure on Auston’s. For a moment, his and Auston’s gazes meet, he slows his movements and just uses shallow movements on the vibrator while he cups Auston’s cheek with his free hand.

“Turn it on,” Auston begs. “Wanna see you, want you to come on me.”

“Fuck,” Mitch moans. His eyes roll back into his head and he spins the base to start the toy. A low hum filters through the room joining their moans and whimpers, as well as the sound of Freddie’s grunts as each thrust slams him deeper into Auston’s body. 

The toy catches a spot in Mitch’s body and he does a full body tremor, his arms and legs twitching violently as he cries out loudly.

“Right there, Mitchy,” Freddie encourages him. “Again. Come for us.”

“Mouse,” Auston whines. He turns his head so that he’s facing Mitch. His face is flushed, down his face and throat to his chest, all of which is covered with sweat. Auston is already filthy and Mitch wants to add to it. 

Mitch moves to his knees, careful to mind the vibrator that is still huming inside of him. He shifts until he’s found the perfect angle and slides it further inside of him so that the tip is pressed tightly against his prostate. Mitch’s whole body is jerking at the overstimulation, the ripples of pure pleasure bordering on pain that is zapping through his body. He’s barely able to get his hand around his cock and he starts to strip it roughly until he starts to come. It is with short, twitchy movements that he aims his cock at Auston’s face and paints his cheeks with his come. Mitch is still trembling violently when he collapses on the bed next to Auston and turns the toy off, pulling it gingerly from his swollen hole.

“Oh fucking god,” Mitch whimpers. He leans in to lick and suck his come off of Auston’s mouth before kissing him. “I can still feel it… Fuck Aus… Fuck…”

“So hot,” Auston murmurs into Mitch’s mouth. “Gonna make me come..”

“Do it, come on Freddie’s cock,” Mitch whimpers.

It is as Freddie wraps his hand around Auston’s cock and begins to jerk him in time with his thrusts that the younger man starts to come. He can feel the tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. It is so much, having Mitch laying beside him, eyes barely focused and Freddie surrounding him, his muscles like a wall, protecting him. He lets himself go, trusting that these two men will take care of him as he succumbs to his orgasm and lets the waves of pleasure and pure raw want and emotion wash over him. Auston has collapsed face first into the pillow and is aware that Mitch is gently stroking his hair and whispering to both him and Freddie as Freddie continues to work himself in Auston’s body.

“Fucking hell,” Freddie shouts with one last powerful thrust and Auston can feel the other man find his release. He is shocked though, that after a few moments, Freddie pulls out leaving Auston’s body arching towards him. 

Mitch has looked up and is watching Freddie stroke his orgasm from his cock as he aims the spurting ribbons of come over Auston’s back and his ass. Once he’s done and Freddie has let go of his sensitive cock and is trying to catch his breath, Auston feels him lean down to lick a broad path down his back to his crack and over his still puffy hole. He looks over his shoulder to watch Freddie pull Mitch in for a lewd kiss, transferring his own come from his tongue to Mitch’s mouth, where Mitch is sucking on his tongue hungrily and trying to climb Freddie’s chest to wrap himself around him.

There is a squelching sound in the room that Auston wants to know what it is, but doesn’t want to look up from where he’s face planted into the bed below him. He hears Mitch’s whimpers and ‘uh uhhh uhhhs’ and there is enough shaking on the bed for Auston to figure that Freddie is jerking Mitch off.

“Fuck Freddie,” Mitch whimpers hotly. “Yeah, make me come. Please.”

“Fuck my fist babe,” Freddie says, confirming Auston’s thoughts. 

Auston feels a feather light touch swipe across his back, there for seconds before it’s gone and smirks as Mitch’s moans become louder, more desperate.

Mitch bites Freddie’s lip, groaning into his mouth as he feels the other man pull his orgasm from him. Mitch’s body feels weak, sensitized in a way it hasn’t in a long time and he can barely hold himself up. He doesn’t protest when Freddie lays him down next to Auston and curls into his boyfriend’s side affectionately.

Silently, Freddie pulls himself from the bed to head into the bathroom. He’s soaped up a pair of wash cloths and heads back into the bedroom to see Mitch and Auston laying exactly where he’d left them. Mitch is cleaned first, mostly lube since he’d managed to come on Auston with both orgasms. When he moves to clean Auston, Freddie uses soft and gentle strokes of the cloth. Auston has barely moved from his position, he’s not asleep, Freddie can tell by the way his eyes flutter open and his lips curl into a pleased smile, but he’s not fully awake either.

It is as the cloth runs over Auston’s puckered skin, swollen and raw, that he reacts. His hips subconsciously grind into where he’s resting against Mitch and Freddie sees Auston’s hole flutter.

Freddie looks up and isn’t surprised to see Mitch’s eyes alert and watching them both with interest. He runs the cloth over Auston’s pucker again and this time Auston groans into the pillow beneath his head and tries to chase the feeling as Freddie pulls his hand away. Mitch runs his fingers through Auston’s hair in a move that is meant to sooth and calm him, but his eyes are on Freddie. They both share a look and Mitch nods towards Auston’s ass.

His hands cup each of Auston’s ass cheeks, spreading them so that his pucker is revealed. Freddie can see the goosebumps on Auston’s skin but can’t stop himself from leaning down to lick his hole gently. The moan that results isn’t surprising, just the volume in the otherwise silent room.

“Oh god,” Auston shifts so that he is presenting his ass to Freddie, pressing his face further against Mitch who is still stroking his hair in calming movements.

Freddie leans in, licks another fat, broad strip over his hole before lightly tracing Auston’s pucker with his thumbs. It takes almost no effort for Freddie to slide a thumb into Auston’s body, testing how far he can stretch the puckered skin. As Auston is tilting his hips to give Freddie a better angle, he leans his mouth towards Mitchs’ so that they can share a hungry yet exhausted kiss.

“So good Aus,” Mitch says as their lips part. “Your doing so well, babe. Look so good for Freddie.”

Freddie leans up to whisper in Auston’s other ear. He wants him to know how much he appreciates what Auston is giving him, how he’s trusting him with his body like this. “Your body is so responsive for me Aus, You are so good for this. So good for me.”

Auston can only respond with a low, keening moan. He’s pumping his hips in time with the thrusts of Freddie’s two fingers that are now stroking his prostate firmly and stretching his hole just to watch the gorgeous way Auston’s body responds to him. 

Two things happen at the same time, Freddie slides a third finger in and tugs sharply at Auston’s hole as Mitch sucks Auston’s tongue into his mouth and bites just sharp enough to sting. Both bolts of pain are enough for Auston’s whole body to tremble and twitch and his orgasm to hit. His cock is trapped beneath him against the sheets and Auston grinds into the bed to work his orgasm until he’s raw, spent and barely able to breathe, let alone think or speak.

Freddie pulls Auston in for a sweet, tender kiss and helps to turn him over to his back where he can be cleaned a little more thoroughly. Confident fingers stroke through Auston’s hair as Freddie pushes it back off his forehead lovingly. “You were so good, Aus. So good.”

“Good,” Auston mumbles back. He’s asleep before Freddie can even pull away from their kiss. He is snoring softly and pressed tightly between Mitch and Freddie. 

When Freddie tries to get off of the bed to clean them up a little more, Mitch reaches over to stop him.

“Babe, we can clean in the morning. I want to just enjoy this right now.” It barely takes a second for Freddie to cave and crawl back onto the bed as they pull the sheets up over them.

“Plus,” Mitch yawns before he presses his mouth against Freddie in a sloppy good night kiss. “You know we’ll wake up and go again. No point in cleaning just to get dirty again.”

Freddie wants to argue that it’s just going to make cleaning worse later, but Mitch is already resting his head on Auston’s chest and his eyes are drooping shut.

It is the best Valentine’s Day he’s ever had and Freddie is pleased to know that they still have the weekend for him to show these two men how much they mean to him and how much he loves them. Auston reaches for Freddie in his sleep, wrapping arm around Freddie’s hip subconsciously and Freddie allows himself to curl up against Auston’s side.

If this is going to be their last first Valentine’s Day ever, he’s going to make it memorable.

FINIS


End file.
